


Roleplaying

by devil



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roleplaying

"Oh, Brycen-Man!" Burgh moans out, wrapping his legs around the villain as he plants kisses on the artist's neck. With a swift jerk, he pulls him closer and clutches onto his cape.

Breaking away, Bycen looks down at the man, almost scoffing. "I hope you realize this is all very out of character for Brycen-Man."

"Who cares," Burgh sighs loudly. Drawing his arms to his chest, he pouts. "You know, a good actor could pull it off."

Glaring at Burgh, Brycen feels his painted lips twitch. Biting back a growl, he hungrily smashes their lips together into a ferocious kiss, smearing the green lipstick on Brycen's face. Grinning into it, Burgh lets his hands trace down, his boyfriend's chest, stopping at the belt. When unhooked, it make a loud clanking sound.

"Don't ruin the costume," Brycen hisses out.

"Yeah, yeah." Laughing, Burgh rolls his eyes before continuing their kiss, though not before taking a moment to roll his hips up into the older man. With the belt gone, he tries to get the man's pants down, but Brycen grabs his wrist, stopping him from doing so. 

"Don't think you're in charge here," Brycen smirks. Slipping his hands under Burgh's sweater, he pulls it up off of him in one swift motion. Next, he grabs at the band of his boxers. Thankfully, the pants were already gone. Due to the younger man's long legs, they were always Brycen's least favorite part of undressing him.

Yanking Burgh's boxers down, he leaves the man in complete nude underneath him. 

Shivering slightly, Burgh shifts his legs in anticipation. Almost teasingly, he eggs on the man to continue. "What now, Brycen-Man?"

"Hush," Brycen hisses, nipping at Burgh's nose. To his distaste, it only gets more chuckling from the insect lover.

"You're lucky I love you," the older man mutters under his breath, before straightening up. When he speaks again his voice is loud, almost booming, to go along with the 'roleplay' the two have going on.

"Now, trespasser, let me show you what happens to those who dare to interfere with Brycen-Man's work!" 

Shoving a few fingers into the artist's mouth, Burgh effectively silences him. Not expecting his boyfriend to take action so quickly, Burgh looks startled momentarily, before realizing what happened. With a smirk, he takes a hold of Brycen's hand as he sucks on his fingers. Letting out a muffled moan, he traces his tongue across the wet digits. 

Feeling that skilled tongue moving along his slender fingers, Brycen finds himself doing his best to keep from moaning himself. A twitching in his pants alerts him to a growing urgency, wanting to feel that mouth there instead. However, Brycen didn't see the need for that, too eager for something else.

Removing his fingers from Burgh's mouth, the icy haired man can only roll his eyes with a whine of protest is emitted. "Hold still."

The pretend villain's voice is stern, though there's still an edge of caring to it. This wasn't completely in character, so he refused to act like it. Especially since if something went wrong, the last thing he wanted to deal with was Burgh's pouting later on.

Seeing the younger man comply, Brycen lifts himself slightly off of Burgh, only to slip his legs under him. Eagerly, he spreads them, revealing the other man. 

Enticed by all this, Burgh watches his boyfriend, biting onto his lower lip gently. A finger slowly enters him, followed by another. They begin to make scissoring motions, along with curling, stretching him. Enjoying himself, the artist wiggles his body, hips slightly rolling. It only goes on a few moments, though, before he opens his mouth again.

"I don't think Brycen-Man would take all this time prepping someone."

Stopping immediately, Brycen's face falls, and through the mask he glares at the bug lover. His lips eventually twitch into a fake smile, and the word 'fine' is mouthed from his painted lips.

Withdrawing his fingers, he holds Burgh's legs up and apart. With that done, he moves onto himself. Unhooking his belt, he takes his pants down slightly, removing his dick from his pants. Holding onto it, he lines up with Burgh's hole, barely pressing into it. 

"I hope you're ready for this."

"Get on with it." Eager, Burgh licks his lips, watching Brycen. It takes another few seconds, but Brycen slowly starts to push himself into the younger man. 

"Yeeees," the artist groans out, elongating the word. Being as dramatic as possible, he tries encouraging Brycen in a way. "Oh, Brycen-Man, you're so big! And feel so good...c'mon, show me what the great villain Brycen-Man can do."

"I've heard better lines in cheap pornos." Muttering to himself, Brycen rolls his eyes again. Not letting the poor dirty talk deter him, he keeps Burgh quiet by forcing him into a kiss. 

It's successful, the only noises the leave Burgh after that are low groans rumbling in his throat. With Brycen's thrusting gradually increasing in speed, becoming harder, faster, as his hips smacked against Burgh's ass, the artist can't help but break the kiss, letting a loud moan escape his lips. Panting, he clutches onto the back of Brycen's cape, holding fistfuls of the fabric.

At the same time, Brycen snakes a hand between them, around Burgh's cock, giving it a squeeze. Under him, Burgh writhes. 

"More, more," the man demands in gasps. "More, right now!"

"I don't normally take orders from civilians, but for you, I'll make an exception," the pretend villain purrs out, stroking Burgh's erection. 

"Hn," Burgh breaths out, rolling his hips in rhythm with Brycen's motions. The feeling of the other man's hand on him was so delightful. There's a pressure building in him, and he curls his toes, gasping out more.

Meanwhile, Brycen feels something similar. Breath ragged, he droops his head close to Burgh's ear, nipping at it. "I can't last much longer."

"Me either," the artist groans, wrapping his legs more around Brycen, trying to keep him as close as possible. Not soon after he says those words, he can feel Brycen tensing up, letting out a loud groan as he reaches his limit, giving a few more thrusts.

Those final thrusts push Burgh over the edge moments afterwards, while he holds tightly onto the cape. After that, all the both of them can do is pant heavily, looking at each other with slight smiles. Eventually, Brycen musters the strength to pull out of his boyfriend, laying down next to him. As soon as he does so, Burgh pulls him up against him, cuddling the man while letting out a chuckle. 

"I lasted longer than the all mighty Brycen-Man, I win."

With a little shake of his head, Brycen only rolls his eyes before taking the mask off and moving closer to the gym leader. "Just go to bed, Burgh."


End file.
